In recent years, data application has become an unmistakable trend. For business and government, how to find value, solve problems, improve work process and revitalize administrative services through data use has become one of the goals of effective use of data application.
However, the popularity of big data and open data may infringe people's privacy. Therefore, in data release, data de-identification should be considered, such that personal identity will not be directly or indirectly identified from de-identified data.
Therefore, how to remove direct or indirect identification of personal data from released data has become a prominent task for the industries.